loss of something dear
by feather-muyo
Summary: based on what did happen to me. i wanted to type it to relieve the sadness. anyways i used YUmi mostly as Yumi resembles who i am best. i hope u like it. it is aone shot. rated t to be safe.


**Lose of something dear**

**This is based on something that happened to me nearly 2 years ago and I thought I would do a one off C.L based on it. A boy tragically died in a road accident and he was in his prime. It is set in high school so the C.L gang are in year 10 and the other person is in year 13.**

Rumours were flying around the playground. No-one knew what was happening but they all hoped what they heard wasn't true. Girls huddled together in various palces.

Yumi walked into school, whistling a merry tune. Tear stricken faces turned to look at the cheerful girl who lived off campus. Yumi wondered what the commotion could be about. She decided to head off and meet the guys at the benches before she headed off towards PE to see the house matches.

**  
**

A cold wind whipped her face and she felt rain drops on her outstretched arms. The guys were all focused around Ulrich who seemed to be very worried.

"Hey, Yumi," Odd stuck up his head when he heard her approaching footsteps.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked, knowing something was up because everyone seemed subdue.

"Haven't you heard the rumours?" Ulrich mumbled still looking at the floor. Yumi shrugged her shoulders. "Well they say that someone was killed yesterday on the way back from a night out." Ulrich lifted up his head.

Just then the bell went and Yumi headed off towards the cage (AN it is a place were you can play ball games and there is 2 areas and they are enclosed by fencing) where the girls waited to be let into the changing rooms. Yumi saw that people in her year were upset and hugging people. She caught a glimpse of what they were saying. She heard Nick Moore and lovely. Before she could figure it out she heard the doors open, as she walked by Jim she saw that he was crying and that all the game captains were there as well. She now knew something was up.

She walked into the changing rooms and waited for her name to be called out so she could go to the fields. When her name was called Yumi wondered on to the field looking forwards to a good game of hockey. The game passed without much excitement and everyone was glad when the bell went.

Yumi now realised that the rumours were true Nick Moore had really died. Even though she didn't know him very well Yumi felt a pang of upset run through her body. Yumi heard on her way round to her next lesson that he was a true sports man and that he was games captain. Suddenly, Yumi knew who he was. Yumi thought back to the previous day and remembered him standing on the sidelines cheering the rugby teams on. He really was a true sports man, yumi thought brushing a tear away from her eyes.

The rest day passed with not much except more speculation on how Nick had died. Yumi headed of towards her tutor room hoping that this last period would finally clear the thoughts out of her mind.

Her tutor announced that there was to be an assembly about what had happened last night and that we must report to the hall straight a way. They all tread the well worn carpet towards the hall. Everyone was silent for a change.

In the hall everyone was silent already knowing that this would be hard for the teachers. Up at the front Yumi could see that the head of scout was wiping his eyes and that Mrs Marshall was standing there with an expression of not knowing how to start.

"Well you all by now know that last night we lost a valuable student to our community. Nick Moore died on his way back from his friend's party and he died at hospital in the early hours of the morning. You must not speak to any journalist for they will twist your words. Before I past to his head of house I will just say don't listen to any of the rumours."

The solemn gentleman stood up and started to say how wonderful Nick was and how he was a true sportsmen and that he will live in our memories for eternity. As they bowed their heads in silent to think about Nick, a single tear ran from Yumi's eye.

"Rest in peace Nick, you should still be hear."


End file.
